


The Title of Dad

by Formysakeamaryllis



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formysakeamaryllis/pseuds/Formysakeamaryllis
Summary: They've been trying for two years and finaly, just maybe there is hope.





	The Title of Dad

It was too early to be awake especially for her, who much rather sleep for a few more hours then get up so early to beat her husband awake. He, unlike her was very much a morning person, getting up to go for a run even in sub zero temperatures and three feet of snow. He would be up in about an hour to go running and that was the only reason she was currently awake, she wanted to surprise him and that meant getting up before he did which again was far too damn early for her taste. Very slowly the pregnant woman slipped from the bed, being careful not to move to fast or jolt the bed because that would surely wake him. 

 

Once she had successfully made it out of the bed without waking him she slipped her slippers on that were right near the bed, deciding against trying to find actual clothes to put on right now. That was way too much work for her pregnant self. Toddling out of the room making hardly any noise at all, she shut the door behind her and headed downstairs to begin trying to make him breakfast. See, It was december 5, their wedding anniversary and normally he was easily awake before her and always he one to surprise her when he got back from his run with flowers or something else and this year she wanted it to be different.

 

It was their 10 year anniversary and she was overwhelmed with the amount of love her husband showed her every single day and how each and every day they fell more and more in love as if there was no limit to how much they could love each other. It was one of those things that people talk about in fairytales, things that not many people experienced, there was supposed to be a tim where this feeling would fade and the familiarity of Marriage would become routine and honestly, she hoped that never happened.

 

She loved to wake up each day looking forward to seeing her husband’s smiling face, or sneaking kisses when they both should be working but are too distracted by each other to actually get any real work done. She loved the look on his face when he got overwhlemd with love and the dopey little girn that settled itself into his dimples and how young it made him look, reminding her of the very first day they met. She never wanted to wake up and dread seeing her husband or look forward to him going away for business, like she knew some people in her life to be when their husbands were away. She wanted to look forward to falling in love every day with her husband. 

 

           For the last ten years it had been exactly that way and she wanted to show him just how much she loved and appreciated him...even if it meant being up at 4:30 in the morning so that the smell of breakfast would wake him up for his run. She had been planning today for a few weeks, wanting it to be as special as the day they met, and the day they got married which happened to be only a year apart. It was 11 years together but 10 years of marriage. She had been teaching herself (with the aid of her mother in law) how to cook breakfast with out turning the kitchen into a complete disaster. 

 

          Slowly she made her way into the kitchen and began pulling the ingrediants together on the counter, getting out what she needed carefully and with out making any noise at all. It was fairly impressive given the mess she usually was in the kitchen. Normally the one to cook was her husband, she tended to set things on fire whether she meant to or not. This time would be different though, it was too important to mess up. Her gift for him this year being something she hadn’t thought would ever be possible.

 

         The surprise? Her pregnancy. After the abuse she had suffered as a child and the trauma she endured as an adult they hadn’t been sure she was ever going to be able to bare children. They had been trying for almost two years now, doctors visits, shots, hormones, special operations, so many things had failed them and then as if god knew they were two weeks from giving up all together she learned of her pregnancy. She had gone into the doctor to talk about quitting the hormones and just giving up on the whole process only for the doctor to tell her she was pregnant.

 

         That had been about 3 weeks ago, it had been hell trying to keep the secret especially with how sick little baby Styles was making her but she wanted so badly to surprise him on their special day so that this day would have that much more meaning. Imagine that, finding out you’re having a child on the same day you got married and the same day you met? It was perfect. At least she thought it was, and she knew he would think so too. She had told her mother in law who had nearly gone through the roof with excitement when she found out and making her promise not to tell Harry had been hard but both of them had managed to keep a secret from him.

 

         She began to whip the batter up for the pancakes, getting the plate of bacon ready to go in the microwave, knowing far better than to try and cook it on the stove where the greece could potentially burn her. She placed a paper towel over the plate setting it down next to the griddle that she had managed to pull out and put on the counter all on her own. As it warmed up she ran to the cupboard pulling out the bag of things she had bought the other day, for today.  A little binky, attached to a small bear. A card she had written on and in for almost an hour the other day wanting it to be a beautiful note. And two little balloons she had bought. 

 

          She was only about 2 months pregnant so of course she didn’t know what the gender of the baby was so she bought one blue balloon and one pink. She tied them to the chair Harry normally sat in, setting the bear by his place mat as well and the card. Then she slipped the bacon into the microwave and began to heat it up. Grabbing a scooper she put the batter onto the griddle and began to make the pancakes. All she could do was pray that this was going to go exactly as planned and that nothing would catch fire...this time. 

 

        Kitten began to humm to herself, ‘All I want for christmas is you’ under her breath thinking of the little one growing inside her and how hard it had been to get pregnant. How much she hoped that Harry was excited as she was, a little part of her would always be nervous after the abuse she suffered that maybe he would react negatively. In the history of their marriage everytime she had been fearful of it, it had never happened. In fact she had been so busy humming and thinking that she hadn’t noticed her husband entering the kitchen, sleep lingering in his body as he leaned in the doorway watching the woman he loved.

 

        “This is quite the image first thing in the morning,” He finally spoke after a minute of just watching her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, letting out a breathy laugh shaking her head. Part of her should have been prepared for him to walk into the kitchen with the smell of food wafting around the kitchen yet she had been completely distracted. “To what do I owe this beautiful sight at 5 in the morning?” She blushed and shrugged.

 

       “It’s been ten years of you waking me up and I wanted to be the one to do it this year, Don’t worry your mum helped teach me how to cook for this!” She smiled towards him, though it was shy and a little insecure. Unsure if these would turn out as good as the ones Anne had made the other day while they had been practicing. Wanting this to be good for Harry, he was so good at it, she wanted to be good at it too. “Plus I wanted to give you your first gift of the day before you went out for a run.”

 

       “I am stunned you actually woke up before me to go to all this work, beautiful,” He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to rub the sleep out of his stiff neck before stepping into the kitchen and over to where she was flipping the pancakes. He slipped his arms around her middle, hooking his chin over her shoulder as he watched her. Impressed with how delicious the pancakes actually looked. He really would have to thank his mother for helping her with this because it was quite frankly one of the cutest things he had ever woken up too. 

 

      “I know, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to get out of bed.” She let out a small laugh turning her head to kiss his nose at an odd angle. Sleep still hung in her body and her eyes but she was determined, even as the smell of the food made her a little nauseous the little one inside her not totally digging the smell. She did her best to ignore it, “Go sit down at the table, I’ll bring breakfast to you.” She giggled as he kissed her shoulder and then her neck nudging his sleepy face against the skin behind her ear. 

 

       “But I like where I am,” He drawled nosing behind her ear again kissing the skin after he nudged her. She let out a soft laugh shaking her head, letting one of her hands settle on the hands he had wrapped around her. Her fingers rubbing gently at the skin, always happy to have skin contact. She hoped their little baby loved skin contact as much as she did. 

 

       “Yes, but some hints to your gift are sitting at the table, plus the pancakes are done.” she hummed nudging him with her butt lightly, hoping he would take the hint and go sit down at the table. After another soft nip at her neck he let go of her a small pout taking form on his face, as he turned around and made his way to his chair confused by the balloons tied to his chair. None the less he sat down in the chair picking up the card that was waiting for him. 

 

        “What’s with the balloons?” He asked before opening the card which was chock full of text that she had very carefully written so that he could read it. He let out a soft laugh shaking his head at how careful she wrote, every letter as beautiful as she was. “Have I mentioned how much I love your handwriting?” He hummed before he began to read the letter. 

 

_ Dear my love,  _

_       It’s been ten years, 11 since the day you found me on the streets, cold and barely hanging onto the life left in me. Ten years since you asked me to be your wife and we tied the knot. There isn’t a day that has passed that I have not been caught up in just how much I love you. Every day I wake up and see your beautiful green eyes is a day I am thankful that I woke up next to you. Every day that I get to call myself your wife I count my blessings because you could have any woman you wanted and yet for some reason you choose me. Every day you choose me, even after all we have been through together. Not once have you ever run away or turned against me even when I have given you plenty reason to. _

_         For these past two years we have been trying desperately to bring something else into our lives and I have watched you suffer the losses as I have. Every failed test, every obnoxious injection, every heartbreak of still not being pregnant and I can’t fathom anyone else being strong enough to stay through such struggle but you do. You still wake up and look at me like I own the moon and the stars. Not once have you ever blamed me for my body being unwilling to listen and perform like we so wish and I can not thank you enough. _

_      So On this day I get to tell you something I never thought I would be able too. _

 

      He read each word carefully and as he came to the end and set the card down in front of him she was standing there with a plate of pancakes ,setting them down in front of the little bear that had a binky attached to it. His eyes were misty as he looked over the stuffed animal and then to his wife and the pancakes she had set down in front of him. He pushed his chair back his green eyes wide and ready to start crying given the magic words.

 

     “What do you think of a promotion,” She smirked looking at him and then setting her hand on her stomach. “To the title of Dad, then your dad jokes are more meaningful right?” Her cheeks were tinted a soft pink as she spoke her eyes watching him very carefully and he let out a joyful laugh tears starting to fall down his face overcome with emotion. 

 

     “I think, that would be...amazing.” He sniffled as he put his arms around her pressing a soft kiss to her lips his hand coming to rest on her cheek still waiting for those three words to leave her mouth.

 

    “I’m pregnant Harry,” She finally gushed out and he picked her up into his arms being very careful not to squish her as he spun her around in their kitchen, Love overflowing in his body and mind for the woman he loved. “You’re going to be a dad.” Kitten spoke again letting out a soft laugh as he spun her around again. 

 

      “We are going to have a baby, we are going to be parents,” He laughed setting her down and cupping her face in between his hands tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at her, wanting nothing more than to tell the entire world he was going to be a dad. “Baby, I couldn’t ask for a better gift then the one you have given me. I love you, I love you so much. I can’t wait” he gushed pressing a passionate kiss to her lips before trailing kisses all the way up her nose and to her forehead, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug before dropping to his knees.

 

     “We are 8 weeks pregnant, Harry.” She meant the we part as she watched him press his head to her tiny stomach as if he could hear something through her skin or reach the baby in someway that wasn’t even big enough to do much of anything. Harry let out another cry of joy turning his hand and peppering her stomach with little kisses. “Happy anniversary,” She murmured gently petting her fingers through his hair, allowing him to press his tearful face into her stomach once again overwhelmed with her love for him and his for her. 


End file.
